


Slow Jam

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito gets confronted with the fact that not every first time has the same feeling to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Jam

Keito felt like a little boy again when he felt his heart jump due to the excitement. He could tell this feeling was similar to when he was 9 years old and stepped out of Heathrow Airport for the first time – alone. He figured that this excitement, that beating of his heart must be the feeling of a “first time”. 

Sweat was building up inside his palms. Slowly, the head was overcoming his whole body and embracing him. Keito felt dizzy.

If asked how to explain the feeling of a “first time”, Keito would answer in an instant by describing the situation he was in right now – how his knees were shaking, his mind blacking out, sweat coming out of each and every single one of his pores. He closed his eyes. 

Yes, indeed this was the feeling of a “first time” – with just that difference that now, he wasn't 9 years old. And he wasn't stepping out of Heathrow Aiport – and additionally, he wasn't even alone. There was the breathing of a second person in this room – a steady and calm breathing, but it was there.

When Keito opened his eyes again, he saw a half naked Hikaru sitting in front of him. Next to him, there was a batch of condoms, lube, and their shirts. Keito reminded himself that he now was 21 years old. Even with these differences, it was different kind of first time: it was their first time.

Hikaru had been watching Keito the whole time since he'd slipped into a deep state of thinking. When he noticed that Keito's spirit came back to his body, he smiled at him teasingly. He looked very gentle and patient. Hikaru was able to give Keito a perfect shelter to feel comfortable at. 

Keito was happy. And he was so happy that it turned into excitement due to which he even forgot how to say Hikaru's name without stuttering. “Hi-Hikaru.” In fact, he stuttered even without saying Hikaru's name. “O-okay, I got thi-this. What next?”, he stuttered as he was sitting cross-legged in front of his boyfriend, who – still focused on gazing at Keito – continued to smile at him. 

“Relax–“

He was so cute. So cute, that even Hikaru, who wasn't easily to be fascinated by sweet things, melted away. By far Keito was the sweetest thing he ever saw; and when he was blushing, Hikaru just felt like hugging him endlessly. But as much as he was being cute, he was nervous, and his body was tense. “Relax, Keito–“, he said again and then bent forward to kiss his cheek.

It wasn't a command, more like a tip, but Keito immediately sat up straight and nodded quickly. “Yes!”, he replied and did the exact opposite of what he had been – tensing his body and holding his breath, that is. Hikaru giggled a bit. Oh, how cute Keito was.

It already had been some months since they started dating, and it wasn't the first sleepover either – it also wasn't the first time of them to see each other naked, but nevertheless it felt different. Keito felt Hikaru's eyes all over him, observing every even so tiny movement of his body. He blushed. “I-is there something– something wrong?”, Keito stuttered and tried to hide his naked torso by hugging himself. He was barely able to breathe. “Not at all.”, Hikaru answered.

Then, he moved closer. At the same time, heavy rain started pouring down outsides. Due to the wind, the rain drops where falling against the window, generating a gentle sound. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Keito, bringing the shaking body closer towards his own. Keito hugged him back, and while he was trying to figure out how to wrap his arms around him – helplessly – the back of his hand touched the obvious bulge between Hikaru's legs. Though it was still covered by his boxers, Keito knew what was waiting him underneath them. “Hi-Hikaru”

Indeed Hikaru enjoyed seeing the panic rising in Keito's eyes, but he was too much in love with him to let him suffer longer. Besides, he didn't really want to wait any longer to have Keito for himself – and mark his territory. “Calm down, Keito. It's not different from what we did before–“ Keito nodded eagerly. Hikaru threw a cuddly, pastel-rose blanket over the two of them. 

The older one's long fingers found their way down to the beginning of Keito's boxers. He quickly noticed the trembling body of Keito as he gently slid down his pants, setting his already hard parts free. The soft fabric of the blanket snuggled itself around their bodies.

And again, Keito had to remind himself this wasn't the first time they saw each other naked – and it was also not the first time to jerk off together. Just there was a tiny difference today, Keito believed. Today should be that one first time, the real thing – Keito's first time. 

“Are these the pants you brought back home from England?”, Hikaru asked and tried to diffuse the tension Keito was having. He giggled a bit. “Y-yes. I liked them, s-so I bought them.”, Keito replied and cuddled to Hikaru. He placed his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. “I like them too.”, Hikaru replied and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

The rain didn't stop, but got heavier instead. Since Keito's room was in the attic, the noise increased with the amount of rain and wind falling down on the roof. But it wasn't a noisy sound; instead it was calming, relaxing. The two of them always loved cuddling on rainy nights. It was the perfect setting for their first time; Hikaru believed. 

He then placed his hands on each of Keito's shoulders, gently pushing him back down into his bed. Instinctively, Keito wrapped his arms around Hikaru and captured his lips – forcing him to die down with him. Their movements were calm and gentle, and they helped Keito relax and calm down more and more. 

Suddenly, goose bumps were covering Keito's body. Not because he was feeling cold – or scared, it was because Hikaru was whispering into his ear. “Stop me, if I do anything you don't like.” He poked his cheek with his nose and stroked through his hair. As a reply, the younger boy nodded. He played with his hair and waited for the next step. “I-I don't think there is any-anything I don't like – if it's you, Hikaru.”

While Keito's body was shuddering in excitement and due to nervousness, Hikaru was blessed with a talent to hide his excitement very well. It was better like that; if Hikaru panicked like Keito, the latter one wouldn't have a chance to calm down at all. But Hikaru's arms around him, his gentle words inside his ears and his soft touch all over his body contributed a lot. 

Indeed it wasn't Hikaru's first time – but they never made a big deal out of it. Keito never told Hikaru he never had sex before – and Hikaru never told him that he had. It was a natural give and take between the two of them, and by all means Hikaru didn't force Keito into anything. He gave his boyfriend all the time and freedom he needed, and at last tonight was the night Keito felt sure about it. 

It was Keito who buried his fingers in Hikaru's hair in the back and pulled him into a kiss again. It was sudden – but even though Hikaru was puzzled, he joined. He licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. From deep down of Keito's throat, a pleasant sigh overcame his lips. Having Keito moan into the kiss like that, Hikaru felt accomplished. 

The younger boy's body seemed to yearn for Hikaru's touch. “Let's take our time.”, Hikaru noted as he kissed down Keito's jawline, reaching his neck and continuing to caress his collarbone. He stroked his side and waited for an answer. Keito nodded again. 

Indeed they had all the time they needed, because they were home alone. They were in Keito's apartment, and his father was out and about to meet his new girlfriend. Due to that it wasn't likely for his father to return into their house for this night. They could fully feel at ease. Nobody would interrupt them – nobody would ruin the magical moment. 

Keito enjoyed every contact their skin made very much. His heart was jumping when he felt Hikaru's lips around his nipples. He looked down to observe Hikaru's movements, but at the same time he got too excited again. Keito's blood was stirred up again, and the inside of his stomach felt as if it was occupied by thousands and thousands of butterflies.

There wasn't any light from the streets that lit up the inside of Keito's room. Besides the lamp on his night table, there wasn't anything that shed light onto the two of them. “I'm happy.”

The older boy placed kisses all over Keito's upper body, marking his territory here and there with little marks. Keito was writhing under Hikaru's lips and hands, and quicker than he could notice, Hikaru found himself between Keito's legs. He lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders. Keito followed his movement and gazed down to him. Seeing his own hard shaft, and Hikaru's face behind it, made his heart jump and his breath falter.

This was the first time Hikaru was that close to him.

He gently placed one kiss after the other on the inside of Keito's thigh, first the left one; then the right one. He especially took care not to touch his private parts – yet – but caress every even so tiny inch around them. To elicit a moan out of Keito, Hikaru used his skillful fingers. Sliding them down his thighs, twirling them around his butt cheeks got Keito's heart jump higher. He twitched.

To intensify Hikaru's contact to his skin, Keito closed his eyes and concentrated on that very part of his body that was about to burst soon. Hikaru placed a kiss on the tip of Keito's shaft. He wrapped his fingers around it and observed Keito's reaction to it. “I-I like that–“, the latter murmured and licked his lips. Driven crazy by the sent of Keito's most private part, he lusciously swallowed him as a whole. 

The way Hikaru's breath tickled Keito's hardness got him shivering. He twined his legs around Hikaru's body and forced him closer. Many moans rolled over Keito's lips – quiet, but loud enough for Hikaru to hear. The young lad arched his back in arousal and dug his fingers in Hikaru's hair. “More–“

Not anyone had touched Keito like this before, not anyone had kissed him down there before. It was his first blowjob – and again Keito figured out that this feeling to a “first time” was different to what he felt about a “first time” before.

It felt good – it felt so good that after some moments, he had to stop his boyfriend from twirling his tongue around his length, teasing the tip of his shaft. He also had to stop him from massaging his boys. “Hi-hika, I'm afraid I-I can't last longer if-” 

Quickly, Hikaru placed a kiss on Keito's lips to silence him. He didn't want to have Keito explain himself – after all, he was trying to make it as pleasant for Keito as possible. His wish was Hikaru's command. “That indeed would be a shame.”, he teased and kissed him again while resting his hand on his length. 

“Don't worry–“, Hikaru calmed Keito down when he noticed the horror again rising in his eyes. He was trying his hardest to hold himself back, partly because he didn't want to end it yet. But partly because he thought Hikaru might laugh at him – “It's all right.” Hikaru smiled at him gently and calmly.

He was so beautiful – more beautiful than Hikaru could have ever imagined. And now, he was lying in his arms – naked, trembling from pleasure. The rain didn't stop yet, and continued to give them a pleasant background sound. Keito's panic didn't have a chance to come back and take control over him, as Hikaru hugged him tightly. 

With an asking look on his face Keito's hand found its way down to Hikaru's shorts. Placing it on the bulge in them, Hikaru sighed lustfully. “Wait–“, he whispered and took the boxers off. He slid them off his legs down on the floor and placed himself next to Keito again – comfortably. While Keito's heart was still throbbing very hard due to the fact he was all naked in front of his love, Hikaru didn't seem to have any problems like that. 

Again, Keito placed his hand on Hikaru's length, this time without boxers stopping him from skin to skin contact. Hikaru put one hand in Keito's neck, pulling him closer into a kiss, while he rested the other hand on top of Keito's. Moving Keito's hand up and down, Hikaru gave him security. “Yeah, just like that–“, he sighed and continued the kiss.

Keito was relieved. He always liked Hikaru giving him a helping hand, and even in this case it made him very happy and relieved. Also Hikaru didn't mind at all – in fact he adored Keito's shyness. 

The older one didn't force Keito to anything – he was just gently leading, giving help to the actions Keito planned to do. As if he was able to read his mind, he followed his movements. Sometimes Keito would look insecurely at him, sometimes Hikaru would just notice by looking at his helpless look on his face.

The strawberry scented lube was surely not to Hikaru's liking – but Keito bought it, so they would be using it. Hikaru involved Keito in many kisses, endlessly, it seemed. His tongue was asking to discover the inside of Keito's mouth again, and the latter gladly welcomed that. Pleasing each other with their hands for now, they enjoyed the moment to its bits. 

But then, Keito felt Hikaru's fingers sliding down his rim – down the crease of his butt, touching his entrance. Keito gasped for air, and dug his fingers in Keito's neck. “Wh-what will happen next?”, Keito whispered and looked at Hikaru in horror. “I'm going to prepare you.”, Hikaru replied and kissed his face. “Relax–“, he breathed into his ear and smooched it afterwards. 

Keito did what he was told, and even closed his eyes to fully experience his touch. With a soft pressure – cautiously not to hurt him – a finger found its way inside. Immediately, the younger boy's body stiffened, and he was gasping for air. Hikaru stopped his movements at once.

The beat of Keito's heart increased even more. Looking at Hikaru for help again, he stopped breathing. “Breathe, Keito. And calm down–“, Hikaru said in a hushed tone and kissed his cheek. He poked him with his nose, trying to soothe him. Keito nodded slowly. 

Keito didn't remember his first time stepping onto English ground being that painful – rather than painful, it was scary. This first time had a completely different vibe to it – it was painful, but also a bit pleasant. Keito figured that every first time must have its own feeling to it – and he gave up thinking about it for now.

The older one gently stroked his boyfriend's face, waiting patiently for him to calm down. Slowly, Keito calmed down again and the tension loosened. Hikaru kept kissing him, smooching him. “Should I continue?”, Hikaru questioned Keito and the latter nodded slowly. Delicately, Hikaru let a second lubed finger slide inside Keito with ease. 

Weirdly enough, even though he didn't want to make Keito hurt or scared, Hikaru kind of enjoyed the view of Keito's narrow eyes, closed in pain. He watched Keito bit his tongue, and listened to his tiny gasps for air. 

But very well did Hikaru remember his own first time, and by far those were no good memories. Hence he tried to do everything to please Keito without giving him bad pain. He tried to be as gentle as possible. His heart jumped. He wanted Keito to remember this forever, so he tried his best to make it beautiful, as well.

“It hurts–“, Keito whimpered as the third finger joined. But he sighed silently, and he didn't make any attempts to stop Hikaru. Waiting a while for Keito to adjust to his fingers, Hikaru smooched his neck and caressed his collarbone before he started moving his fingers in and out. It was easy; specially using more lube than normal, his fingers slid in and out without much pressure. But Keito was tight; very tight, so he figured to wait a little longer until inserting his own member.

Gasping for air, Keito's sounds merged with the pouring rain that dropped onto his window. Hikaru was silent, observing his gestures and movements. While fingering Keito, Hikaru stroked his own length steadily. The night had just set in when they started cuddling to each other, and Keito felt at ease with Hikaru, he trusted him. The pain slowly got less, and he felt comfortable with Hikaru's fingering pretty soon. “I'm ready.”

“It will hurt more–“, he warned the young boy and nuzzled his neck. He loved poking Keito's face with his nose, so he did it again. Still fingering him, widening him as much as possible, Hikaru smiled at him in arousal. “It's okay.”, Keito replied and licked over his lip. Keito was sweating. 

Gently Hikaru placed Keito in front of him, making him as comfortable as he could be. He lifted his waist, spread his legs a little more and placed himself on top of him. Keito stared at him in excitement. “D-do I have to do anything?”, he asked and Hikaru reassured him to just stay calm, and tell him once he couldn't take the pain anymore.

Keito's eyes widened. Pain. He said it. Hikaru mentioned the pain. So after all, Keito was right in his assumption that this first time comes with pain. It was usual, after all. He just hoped that it would turn into pleasure very soon. 

Keito then tried to open the condom with his lubricated fingers, but he couldn't manage to do so. He was too nervous, too excited to rip the package open. Staring at it in horror, he then decided to hand it over to Hikaru. The latter giggled a bit, patted Keito's head and placed a kiss on his nose. “No worries.”, he noted as he tore open the condom within a second. “Soon you'll be a pro at this.”

When Hikaru pushed in his member, Keito cringed. He arched his back and tried to escape; yet at the same time clung to Hikaru's. Keito let out a yell, that quickly died in his throat and turned into sobbing. He pressed his face against Hikaru's chest, closing his eyes tightly, and cramped his body in pain. “Keito–“, Hikaru gently said. He wrapped his arms around him.

The younger one's body was shaking, terribly trembling as he tried to adjust to Hikaru's size inside him. Even though Hikaru was gentle, pushing in slowly and with utmost caution, of course Keito would feel uneasy at first. And it hurt. Once more, Hikaru showered his boyfriend with many kisses and caressed his face. “Relax–“

This was absolutely not even close to the first time feeling in England. Not a bit. But Keito couldn't decide which he preferred; being on his own and scared in a foreign country at the age of 9, or being here, in Hikaru's arms, at age 21, getting filled with pleasant pain. He drifted towards the latter, however.

While Hikaru slowly started moving, embraced by Keito's warmth, tears started to appear on the latter's face. He noticed quickly, kissing them away and brushing them off with his hand, he again stopped moving. “It hurts–“

It took Hikaru a lot of strength to stay this patient, not to move quickly and to start thrusting into Keito fiercely. A lot of self control it needed, indeed. But it was overwhelming – just being this close to Keito, inside him, even without moving. He smiled at his boyfriend.

Never before did Keito feel pain like this: and he was confused. It hurt; but it also started to feel good. It was a pleasant pain, similar to what his father told him about getting a tattoo. Was this first time feeling the same as getting a tattoo? Keito wondered. “I'm okay–“

Hikaru supported himself by placing his hands next to Keito's face on the pillows. He balanced his body, while kissing him hungrily and after all, lost a bit of his control. He almost pulled out completely and thrusted in; harder than he wanted to. Keito felt the pain running through his body, bringing his all his cells to life. A moan rolled over his lips, pushing aside the sobbing. “Unngh–”

The older one loved to observe Keito and his actions. He sneaked many peeks of his gestures; his face contorted in pain, but at the same time pleased with joy. Tears drying on his cheeks, his lips being bitten hungrily. When their eyes met, Keito gave him a begging look, asking for more. And Hikaru knew he had him where he wanted to have him. 

He hit exactly that spot that made Keito gasp for air and yearn for more. Pushing in rhythmically, soon after the first few moments, Keito joined his movements. His tightness got Hikaru shivering – the warmth wrapping around his member got his mind go wild. He moaned into Keito's ear, merging their sounds together. 

And then again he pulled out almost all the way – just to thrust in harder than before, slamming Keito's body with just one movement. Keito's hair stuck to his sweat-lined face, his fingers were buried in Hikaru's hair. “Aahh–“, he gasped and was tearing up again. The pain hit him just on the right spot – spreading through his whole body, up his spine to his brain. 

Hikaru knew it hurt. But as he felt Keito lightening up, losing the tension in his body, he felt alright with pushing him faster and harder. Keito whimpered a bit – but he didn't take any step to stop him. Even if Hikaru asked if he should slow down, Keito shook his head and made him continue.

Arching his back with lust and pain at the same time, Keito's mind was close to blacking out. And then, additionally to that he felt his heart jumping – jumping because he was here, in his boyfriend's arms. “Hikaru–!“, he moaned loudly and got Hikaru's smirk as a reply. Indeed he loved making Keito noisy, and hearing his own name gasped out with pleasure was more than delightful. 

The young boy felt dizzy after he felt the tension releasing from his body. He buried his face in Hikaru's shoulders, close to his chest, and came with a cry. Hikaru felt Keito's warm liquid gushing on his stomach, driving him crazy even more. At the same time he felt Keito's sensitive spot contracting; getting even tighter than he was before. 

Hikaru captured the breathless Keito in a kiss, as an intense shuddering overcame his body. He curled his toes and contorted his face as he came with a loud sigh, pulling in and out a few more times until he lets his body rest on top of Keito's. 

Their wet bodies – with a mixture of lube, sweat and Keito's cum – were stuck to one another. The rain had stopped – and the only sound now was Keito whimpering beneath him. His body was still trembling and he was gasping for air while looking for shelter in Hikaru's touch. “You're so cute...”, Hikaru breathed. Cuddling to him tightly, Hikaru then pulled out for good and removed the condom, while Keito curled up in a ball. 

“Are you alright?”, Hikaru asked and hugged Keito from behind. Wrapping his arms tightly around Keito he placed a kiss on his neck. “I loved it.”, he confessed and poked Keito's side. His heart was still racing, and as he placed his palm on Keito's chest, he noticed Keito's heart was close to overheating. “I-it was good–“, Keito whispered and rolled over to hug Hikaru back. “Will it always be that painful?”

“You will get used to it–“, Hikaru breathed and stroked the wet hair out of Keito's forehead. The older one grinned a bit as he noticed Keito was able to speak in a whole sentence without stuttering again. “Did it hurt a lot?”, he asked back and observed Keito's eyes narrowing again. The corners of Keito's mouth moved downwards. “Oh, you. My crybaby–“, he joked and pulled him into another hug, cuddle-attacking him all of the sudden. Giggles.

No, indeed this first time had a different feeling to any other first time Keito had experienced in his life before. Of that he was sure.


End file.
